


Ángel Oscuro

by Ladies_of_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Supernatural Elements, Writing Exercise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_Ren/pseuds/Ladies_of_Ren
Summary: Rey entra en una iglesia abandobada en busca de respuestas, pero se encontrará con un huésped muy especial.#reylomicrofic comunitario del Discord de Reylo FanFickers en Español.Autoras:Lexi https://www.wattpad.com/user/logwiniukiBertha https://www.wattpad.com/user/berthatadeo7Raeleenhttps://www.wattpad.com/user/cistxcBe blue https://www.wattpad.com/user/bearblue10LightningTheDark https://www.wattpad.com/user/MaFerinBCastroEslian https://www.wattpad.com/user/Eslian
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ángel Oscuro

Los relámpagos en el cielo iluminaron la vieja iglesia abandonada. Rey llegó a la puerta y empujó con fuerza, pensando que la necesitaría para abrir la gran puerta de madera, pero ésta cedió de inmediato, sin oponer resistencia. En la penumbra, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Todo lo que oyó fue el rechinar de la puerta al cerrarse y luego un silencio absoluto. Caminó a tientas hacia el atril, con el corazón encogido y conteniendo la respiración ya que aquel bulto que divisaba le llamaba la atención. No, mejor dicho, le atraía como un clavo a un imán.

— Te estaba esperando Rey. — Escuchó que le decían y la profunda voz resonó en el silencio. El miedo pero también la curiosidad se mezclaban dentro de ella, que no podía ni avanzar ni retroceder. 

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa — ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Se obligó a respirar, aunque sintió el aire a su alrededor pesado. ¿Sería alguna clase de broma? Su cuerpo no se movía, pero sus ojos sí, y no había movimiento que indicase que alguien intentaba jugarle una mala pasada. Apretó con fuerza el tablero ouija que llevaba consigo. Su plan era ir, intentar contactar con sus padres e irse con una respuesta favorable o mínimo tranquilizadora. Pero no se esperaba que una voz de ultratumba la llamara.

El silencio fue roto por unas campanadas que la hicieron soltar la ouija para taparse los oídos, aterrorizada como estaba, trató de que su voz saliera lo más clara posible 

— ¿Quién eres? — Repitió.

— Tú sabes quién soy Rey, me has llamado todas las noches ¿no lo recuerdas? 

— No, yo no he llamado a nadie. 

— Sí Rey, me llamas en tus sueños, pronuncias mi nombre y suspiras, por eso es que estoy aquí, esperando.

— ¡Mentira! — Gritó

Una sombra se movió al fondo, apenas iluminada por un par de velas que estaban a punto de terminarse. Era un hombre, sin duda, por la estatura y la corpulencia. El corazón de Rey latía dentro de ella con prisa, como si quisiera salir corriendo, pero sus pies decían otra cosa y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acercarse a la misteriosa figura.

Ella no le había hablado en sueños, ella no había pronunciado su nombre, ni siquiera suspiraba desde que sus padres habían fallecido. Pero aún así, cuando la sombra se detuvo, creyó en sus palabras.

El interior de la iglesia apenas se iluminaba por el resplandor de los relámpagos, era toda la luz con la que la chica contaba. Quería salir de allí, pero también necesitaba conocer a aquel ser que le hablaba. 

Lentamente se acercó a él, esquivando en la oscuridad los pedazos del techo que yacían en el suelo y los viejos bancos. Un intenso relámpago iluminó todo Y logró verlo con claridad por una fracción de segundo. Era inmenso, completamente vestido de negro, de sus hombros colgaba una capa que se movía de forma extraña, ¿o acaso eran alas?

— No puede ser — murmuró cuando vio que efectivamente eran alas lo que tenía en su espalda. 

— ¿Por qué no? Sabes que es verdad, lo sabes Rey.

Esa voz tan... _sensual_ la tentaba, la estremecía. Su cuerpo reconocía a aquel ser, su corazón latía a un ritmo imposible.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

— Busca dentro de ti y lo sabrás Rey — pronunció él.

— No te conozco.

— Sí me conoces, desde siempre he estado a tu lado. Ahora es tiempo de que te unas a mí.

Esa voz… ¿cómo podía provocarle tanto con sólo escuchar su voz?

Él le tendió la mano pero ella necesitaba respuestas.

Todos los sueños del pasado, todas las horas en vela, todas las veces que despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, cayeron sobre de ella en un momento. Podría negarse infinitamente, pero eso no cambiaba la verdad: toda su vida soñó con este momento.

Fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias, ella necesitaba tomar su mano como si se tratase de algo de vida o muerte.

Sus ojos ¡oh! sus bellos ojos la hechizaron, porque no había otra explicación para que ella avanzará hacia él como corderito y tomara su mano extendida. Pero cuando sus dedos se tocaron lo supo. 

Él fue quien que la salvó en los momentos de peligro, quien veló muchos de sus sueños. Era él, ese bello ángel oscuro, el protagonista de sus más íntimas fantasías y también su mayor realidad.

Ese ligero contacto activó partes dormidas de su subconsciente y recordó el accidente que causó la muerte de sus padres. Rey también estaba en el auto cuando se precipitó al río desde el puente, todos decían que había sido un milagro que sólo ella hubiera sobrevivido. 

Ahora entendía, él la había sacado de las turbulentas aguas aquella vez, había salvado su vida cuando apenas era una niña. ¿Pero, por qué?

— Tú tienes algo que es mío, Rey — Le dijo al oído, acortando la distancia entre ellos. 

La chica sentía que temblaba pero no de miedo, tampoco de frío, sino de la profunda emoción que le causaba el contacto con este ser celestial, tan perfecto, tan hermoso. 

— Yo... no sé de lo que hablas.

— Tienes la mitad de mi alma. Por lo tanto, eres mía. Me perteneces.

— ¡No!

— No te resistas Rey, es mejor que lo aceptes. Tú has sido mía desde siempre, nuestras almas están conectadas. En todas las vidas, tú y yo nos encontramos, somos uno.

— ¿Pero...cómo? ¿Por qué? 

— Sólo acéptalo, esta vez no renunciaré a ti. Ya no. Te he perdido en todas las vidas en las que nos hemos encontrado pero ya no volverá a suceder, Rey. Hoy tu vendrás conmigo y serás mía para siempre.

— No es cierto ¡Mientes!

— Yo nunca te he mentido y lo sabes, por eso estás aquí. Lo de tus padres fue una excusa.

— No, toda mi vida me he sentido sola y rota. 

— Pero no es por tus padres, soy yo tu otra mitad. Tú y yo somos uno.

Rey dio un paso atrás, miles de emociones llenaban todos sus sentidos. Él la miraba fijamente, aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche, y ella sentía que podía perderse en su mirada. ¿Era su mitad… juntos en otras vidas... la otra parte de su alma? No tenía sentido.

— ¡Dime de una vez quién demonios eres! — exigió ella.

—He tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de los siglos. Milenios atrás era considerado un dios... Tú solías llamarme Ben... Nada de eso es importante ahora. 

Un temblor sacudió el suelo, y el techo -o lo que quedaba de el- comenzó a derrumbarse sobre ellos.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo. —Le dijo el ángel negro tomándola en brazos, desplegando sus majestuosas alas y alzando el vuelo hacia el infinito.

En el polvoso piso de la iglesia abandonada sólo quedó una vieja tabla de ouija olvidada y de aquella solitaria chica nunca más se supo. Algunas personas decían que había huido o que había muerto de tristeza, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Porque ella, después de un par de sustos, se entregó por completo a los brazos de su bello ángel oscuro.

— Ven, Rey no temas. Aquí estás a salvo. 

El extraño lugar al que la había llevado era misterioso y aún así hermoso. Ella se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el pecho. 

— ¡Tu corazón no está! 

— Sí está Rey, eres tú, tu eres mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida. Sin ti no vivo, solo existo.


End file.
